Like Poison Ivy, But in a Good Way
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Holly J has a crush on the last person anyone would think of: Jay Hogart.


**OK, I was reading "Stop Those Tears" and "Right Kind of Wrong" by my friend jayhogartismyangel, "The Princess and the Grease Monkey" by Average Everyday Sane Psycho, and "Unexpected" by MilitaryWife, as not only are they great reads, they also have the pairing of Jay Hogart and Holly J Sinclair. Plus, jayhogartismyangel, MilitaryWife and Average Everyday Sane Psycho are great writers too, as well as great friends of mine. And the couple of Holly J and Jay -- that's a pairing that's kind of, well, intrigued me. So I decided to cook up this oneshot. After all, there should be more fanfics with this pairing. **

**So read and be sure to tell me what you think. After all, I prefer nice reviews, as they inspire me and make me write more often. **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the oneshots, poems and stories. And the lyrics to Turn the Page by Metallica and I Could Fall in Love by Selena belong to their respective owners. **

**"****Like Poison Ivy, But in a Good Way" **

It was Saturday at The Dot. Holly J Sinclair loved Saturdays at The Dot. It was her day off, and she didn't mind having a day off; she liked having free time. So as she sat there at the counter, her diary in front of her, and a pen in her right hand, she waited for an idea to come to her. The kind she could make into a poem to write in her diary.

"_On a long and lonesome highway,  
East of Omaha  
You listen to the engines  
Moanin' out its one old song  
You think about the woman,  
Or the girl you knew the night before_

_  
__But your thoughts will soon be wanderin',  
The way they always do  
When you're ridin' 16 hours,  
And there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
You just wish the trip was through_

_Here I am, on the road again,  
There I am, up on the stage  
There I go, playin' star again,  
There I go, turn the page _

She then smiled a secret smile to herself as she listened to "Turn the Page" by Metallica. She secretly loved that song, but often she would turn it down whenever she heard her mother coming to her room. She knew her mother had an intense dislike for rock music.

So Holly J would listen to the song with the volume at a level only she could hear. It was how she was able to achieve what she really wanted – being able to think. After all, there were some things she kept to herself – and "Turn the Page" was one of them.

_So you walk into this restaurant _

_all strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you, _

_as you're shaking off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you, _

_but you just want to explode  
__  
Yeah, most times you can't hear ‛em talk, other times you can  
Oh, the same old clichés, "Is it woman? Is it man?"  
And you always seem outnumbered, you don't dare make a stand  
Make your stand_

_Here I am, on the road again  
There I am, up on the stage  
Here I go, playing star again  
There I go, turn the page _

As the rest of the song played, Holly J, suddenly feeling as though she had been struck by lightning or hit on the head (only in a good way), immediately bent over her diary and began to write.

_January 10, 2009_

_I can't believe this! Could I have feelings for, of all people, Jay Hogart?! Do I actually feel I'm a princess in love with that low-life grease monkey? _

_Well, the thing is that I'm so confused. Whenever I see him, my heart rate speeds up more than a little, and whenever I look into those hypnotic blue eyes in that – dare I write it – shockingly handsome face of his, I feel as though I'm being sucked in until I can't move anymore. _

_Speaking of which, I remember reading in this book that in Celtic societies they used to punish criminals by making them walk into peat bogs. If the criminals sank, they were guilty, and if they didn't sink, they were found innocent. Only they always sank whenever walking into a peat bog. Not too long ago, a bunch of bodies were uncovered in Ireland, and they still were preserved, with their teeth and everything. It was really disgusting. _

_Well, that's how I feel whenever I look into the eyes of that grease monkey whenever he comes to The Dot. Not all preserved and disgusting, but more like I'm walking into or trapped in a peat bog. _

_Only do I mind a bit? Not at all. It's actually nice and safe, and also very cozy in there. _

Holly J looked up from writing in her diary as the bell over the doorway of The Dot rang, signaling a customer had stepped over the threshold.

Her eyes widened. It was Jay Hogart. The "grease monkey". The guy she had been writing about in her diary. The person she thought she liked as more than just another one of those guys to spar verbally with.

Immediately her skin began to flush, and her heart rate began to speed up a few times more than normal.

She was so caught up in her thoughts as she turned back to her diary and closed it that she didn't hear **him **coming up behind her.

Immediately what seemed like a few hundred thoughts began running through her mind, like stallions running through a forest, a pond, and then the desert. At least that was what it seemed like to her – maybe.

"_What should I say? Do I say something casual or witty? What do I do with my hands? Should I look relaxed and keep them behind my back? Or should I put them in my pockets to warm them up first? It **was **kind of chilly outside as I came here._

_What do I do? What am I going to do? I **hope **I know what I'm really doing – I hope."_

Just as Holly J felt she was going to go nuts because of all the thoughts driving her crazy, a voice interrupted her. For that she felt grateful. After all, an interruption was a good idea once in a while.

"Looking for me, Princess?" the eerily familiar voice whispered into her ear as its owner's arms slid around her waist.

Slowly Holly J turned around.

Her ocean eyes met with Jay's own cobalt orbs.

"Hi, Jay," she said. Immediately she mentally felt like kicking herself. _How can I be so idiotic? _

Jay, not noticing her inner struggle (which she felt a little grateful for), smiled and then said,

"Actually, Princess, if the truth must be told, I was the one who was lookin' for _you_."

Holly J then remembered the saying "A smile is worth a fortune". Maybe that was probably true about Jay's smile also. She wasn't sure if it was.

Then she heard Jay's voice huskily whispering into her ear,

"You know, a young, beautiful princess such as yourself – who is really full of fire and has a way with words – that's a girl that drives a man – like me – totally wild with passion."

Holly J blinked. Then she hissed, "What are you saying? What would I have in common with a greaser-slash-thug-slash-bad boy like you?"

Jay was amused by her fiery spirit. It showed as it reared its head like a viper in the tone of her voice. After all, she did call him Eminem that one time, and he just laughed. To him, being called Eminem was really cool, and he _was _a little like Eminem, with his personality and "way with women".

"Because we're more alike than you think." He laughed. "Believe me, Princess, if you're not careful..."

As he said the next part, he moved his hands downwards to where her hands were in her lap as she rubbed them together, and placed them over her own, stilling her hands for the time being.

"...you probably could wind up all alone with nobody to divulge your secrets to, nobody to make your deepest, darkest confessions to as you look out the window of a house or up into the night sky late at night...

"Except me...ginger."

Holly J mentally smiled, while on the outside she was unable to say anything. As Jay ran his hands back up and onto her hair, and then began combing his fingers through her ginger locks, she mulled over that nickname.

She would often put up a front of saying that she hated being called "ginger", but secretly, she liked it. After all, her tresses _were _a ginger color. And he did say one time that she looked pretty with that kind of hair color.

Hmm. Maybe Jay was right. Maybe she did look beautiful, ginger tresses and all.

"Jay," she choked out, almost barely able to find the right words, let alone put them in line, "stop it. Stop torturing me."

"_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
‛Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
‛Cause I could take you in my arms  
and never let go"_

"Come on, Princess," he purred huskily, gently pulling her off the stool and leading her over to the dance floor. "Come, dance with me."

As "I Could Fall in Love" began to play and Selena's voice poured out through the speakers, Holly J's eyes widened.

"_I could fall in love (in love) with you  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)_

_I can only wonder how  
__Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still (Baby, will you want me?)  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know"_

"Just listen to the music, J," said Jay as he pulled her into a waltz. After all, Jay had tangoed with the head of Smithdale Drama University once, so apparently he had learned how to dance somehow.

For once, words failed Holly J. She was speechless, and all she could do was to try to keep up with him. Luckily she soon got the hang of it.

"You see, princess? I knew you would get the knack of the waltz sooner or later."

Holly J smiled in reply.

"_I could fall in love (in love) with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love, with you (you, baby)  
I could fall in love with you"_

As the song played, Jay and Holly J looked into each other's eyes, and, as the last notes of "I Could Fall in Love" faded away, he pressed his mouth to hers. Holly J was a little surprised, but gave into the kiss nevertheless.

Both Holly J and Jay never knew what would happen, or how everyone else would react, but they did know that they had found each other – like two long-lost souls.

**Well, I hope you like it. It was pretty tough to write, but I stuck it out. Anyway, I hope I did my best in keeping Jay and Holly J in character. **

**Be sure to leave a review, please! Nice reviews will make me write more. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
